RosarioVampire To fall in Love with A vampire
by Raven-The-Dark-Lord
Summary: Tsukune and Moka are Bestfirends. Tsukune Loves Moka and wanted to be with her so he came to Yokai Academy. Will Moka fall in love to I wonder whats going to happen. There is going to be lemons and It's TsukunexMoka and a little bit of Tsukunexharem
1. Chapter 1 My Best Friend Forever

This Is a Rosario+Vampire fanfic story. There is no Outer Moka. Moka and Tsukune have been friends for years since hey were 5. Now they are in High School will there love blossom. My other Fanfic I deleted of R+V. Well this in my new one. Lets get going with the story.

Rosario+Vampire To fall in Love with A vampire

Chapter 1 My Best Friend Forever

My name is Tsukune Aono. I'm just a average teenager. But my best friend Moka is not. She is not average at all. I have been in love with Moka since the first time I ever met her. Her long lushes silver hair and crimson red eyes. The girl I love is a vampire. Yeah I know a powerful and pride full S-class monster. It's crazy a human like me can fall in love with a vampire. My love for her is the strongest thing on earth. That is the reason why I'm going to Yokai Academy a school for monsters to find the one I love.

I was getting tired of sitting on the bus to Yokai. "Hey kid we are here." I got up and started to walk when he grabbed my arm. "Kid stay alive okay." "Yeah I will goodbye bus driver." I walked off the bus and started heading to the school dorms. When I started yo hear bats flying away. "I guess Moka found out." "TSUKUNE!" I heard my name and next thing I knew I was on the ground and Moka was on top of me. I could tell Moka was mad at me. "Hi Moka how are you." "Are you trying to get yourself killed you are human idiot!" "Yeah I know but I can never leave you" I said smiling at her. Moka just glared at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the headmaster. "Master why did you let Tsukune come to this school he is human he is going to be killed." "Ms. Akashiya you and Tsukune are going to be leaving in a dorm of campus and you have to protect him." "Why I don't want him get hurt why did you let him come here." "Your father thinks you should be together." "I don't care what my father wants we are going Tsukune." She said as she pulled me with her to class.

"Sorry were late sensei." "It is okay but what is your name." "My name is Tsukune and this is Moka." I looked to the others all the guys were glaring at me. And this one guy was sniffing me. 'Shit he can tell I'm human.' The guy stood up and said "He is human why is he here lets kill him." Moka got mad and said "Any of you touch him. I will kill you!" "Why are you going to protect him he is human." "I don't care if he is human he is my best friend. So him you touch him I will kill you all got THAT!" Moka pulled me with her. She moved our desk to the back of the class. The whole day was a living hell.


	2. Chapter: 2 Meeting a Succubus

Chapter: 2 Meeting a Succubus

I wake up in my dorm room that me and Moka share together. It's off campus and it looks like a house but is nice. There is two bedrooms in it. Mine is the small one and Moka got the larger one. We only have one bathroom so we take turns. The most thing awkward is that I have to wake her up.

I go to her room "Moka time to get up." I said as I pulled the covers off her. My eyes go wide from shock there was Moka naked sleeping. Moka started to groan. Moka got up and looked at me. "Hi Tsukune how are you." "Do not give me that. Why the fuck are you naked. Moka smirked at me blushing face. "Oh Tsukune it's not the first time you've seen me naked." "Well that's when we were little you are a grown woman now start acting like it!" I said as I ran out of the door. I was blushing like crazy. 'I love Moka but I wish I could tell her but if she keeps teasing me I won't be able to control myself anymore.' I thought making breakfast. It's funny I keep remembering how I first met Moka.

Flash Back

It was a rainy cold day. I lost my whole family. It was the worse day of my life. I was crying "Mommy please wake up mommy!" I kept trying to get my mother up. "Poor little thing." When I looked behind me there was a girl with bubble gum pink hair. She looked at me with emerald green eyes and she softly said "Come here I won't hurt you." She opened her arms. I hugged her tight not letting her go. I kept crying she patted me on my head. "It's okay I'm going to take you to my house okay." I just nodded at her as she gave me a smile.

As the car pulled up to a huge castle. A man with silver hair came out carrying a small girl with silver hair and red eyes. The man gave me a glare and then set down the silver haired girl. "Mommy who is that?" She asked pointing to me. "Well you see Moka he lost his parents. So I will be taking care of him for now." She said locking at her daughter. She put me down. The silver haired girl pointed at me and said "My name is Moka what's yours." I just stared at her. "My name is Tsukune." She smiled at me when I said my name. I looked at the silver haired man and pointed at him. "Is that scary looked man your dad?" Moka nodded "Yeah he is. He is a great noble vampire." When Moka said that the pink haired woman giggle and said "Noble that's funny." She laughed and the silver man walked away blushing.

End of Flash Back

'Wow it has been a long time.' I thought to myself. Moka came out of the room. She had her school uniform showing some cleavage. I looked away blushing and eating some pancakes I made. Moka was drinking tomato juice. I looked at the clock "Moka it's time to go." I said as we got done with breakfast and we went to school.

We go to homeroom every one is glaring at me. The only human in the school is best friends with a S-Rank monster a Vampire. Vampires are one of the most powerful monsters out there. Class got started it was normal. When I was done living with Moka's family I traveled across the monster world. It was very fun meeting all kinds of other monsters. Before I knew it was launch. Moka kept fallowing me. So get away from her I went to the boy's bathroom. I climbed though the bathroom window and headed to the garden to get some peace and quiet. I just sat there in joying the wonder full smells.

"Someone please help me." When I looked to my right there was a blue hair girl with purple eyes. "Whats wrong?" I said as I helped her up. "I don't know but my breast hurt." She started to rub against me I just started to blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Moka's POV ** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was on the school's roof. Looking over the railing. "Dam you Tsukune. You are human Tsukune I just want to protect you. But no you have to climb out the window." I looked at the sky and sighed. 'Tsukune you idiot. I don't want to lose you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Tsukune's POV **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you mind me asking your name miss?" I said to the blue haired girl. "My name is Kurumu Kurono. Why do you ask?" "Wait is Ageha Kurono your mother." "Do you know my mother?" "Yeah I went her at a party once and we just talked a lot." "Tsukune look in to my eyes." I look into her purple eyes. My body moved on it's own.

Next thing I knew I was walking in the hall and I saw Moka walking. Moka looked at me then Kurumu. "You bitch you charmed Tsukune your dead." Before Moka could kick her. I stepped in front of her. The kick was so powerful. That it made a hole though the building. Me and Kurumu were knocked out. We landed by the red sea. Kurumu was leaning against a tree. And then a powerful wave of demonic energy hit me. I looked in front of me there was Moka she was pissed off. She walked over to Kurumu "**How dare you charm Tsukune. I'm going to rip off your wings and your tail and teacher you a lesson.**" I got up and stand between Moka and Kurumu. "That's it. You have to stop this Moka." "**Tsukune don't you get it she charmed you.**" "Moka...Kurumu's race is dieing out she was trying to find her "mate of fate" so please don't hurt her." Moka looked at her then me. "Tsukune we are going home." I looked at Kurumu and walked with Moka heading to our dorm.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4: A Witch's Battle

Chapter 3 and 4: A Witch's Battle and A Vampire's Love

It was a normal day. I got up made breakfast for me and Moka. But to my surprise while me and Moka were walking to school. "Tsukune my mate of fate." My face was shoved into someones chest. "What the hell Kurumu." "Tsukune remember when you said I was trying to find my mate of fate." "Yeah what about it?" "Well I have decide that it is you Tsukune." Kurumu started to blushed as she hugged me. Moka started to give her a death glare. Moka dragged me away from her. "Whats wrong Moka are you jealous." Moka got pissed and kicked Kurumu in the jaw. "Know your place you slut." She said as she kicked her.

Moka dragged me to class and it went pretty well. Me and Moka were sitting out side eating launch. Everybody was checking their scores they got on the tests. In tell Moka and I spotted a little girl getting picked on. "Hey you stop." The guys looked at me. "What did you say you human rejected." I looked into their yes I saw hate in them. 'I can't do anything in this world of monsters but I know someone who can' "Moka can I get some help please." Moka looked at me and started to flare her Yokai. The gang looking guys ran away from Moka as she drank her tomato juice. The small girl looked at Moka then hugged her "I have fallen in love with you Moka." The look on Moka's face was funny as hell. I tried to hold back a giggle. Moka was trying to get the girl off her. When Moka get her off her. The girl looked at me and pointed. "Tsukune Aono my name is Yukari Sendō. Me and you are love rivals." Moka got up and whacked her on the head. Moka walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Moka's POV ** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God that little brat pisses me off." I walked to the roof where I watch Tsukune from afar. "Geez I does this always happen to me." I look at Tsukune and Yukari talking. 'Love rivals huh.' I started to think what if Tsukune and I got together I blushed at the thought. 'Even if I loved Tsukune he is human. I would just watch him die.' A little tear rolled down my face. The thought of losing Tsukune was to great. I brought my hand to my face. "Why am I crying I don't love him...Wait why does my heart hurt." My heart started to race at the thought. I just stared at Tsukune. Then I saw those same guys last time trying to pick a fight with Tsukune. I grabbed the railing and squeezed it so hard that I bent it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Tsukune's POV** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come here you little punk." The guys transform in to their monster forms. They went over to Yukari and tried to hit hurt. I used my body to protected her and we both flew thought the air and we hit a tree. "Oh look here a meal to eat lets dig in." The guys came right for us. We closed our eyes but nothing happen so me and Yukari opened are eyes. There was Moka she was looking at us. I look behind her there was the guys that were trying to eat us. Yukari passed out so I carried her. Moka walked beside me. "Thanks Moka for your help." "Your welcome." That was the last words I said to her that day. We took Yukari to her dorm room. Me and Moka walked back to our dorm house. Moka went straight to bed I didn't see her all night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Moka's POV ** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Why is this happening? I drank tomato juice today. But why does my throat feel so dry. I can't take this anymore. I have to hold back if I don't Tsukune might get hurt if I drink from him.' I thought as my vampire instincts were telling me to drink some blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Tsukune's POV** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Next Morning **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day. I got up made breakfast. When I went to wake up Moka. Her Yokai was off the charts. I went to the bedside "Moka whats wrong." Moka's eyes opened her fangs were longer than normal. Her eyes were that of a predator. She turned her head to me. She got out of bed pined me to the ground. She sat on my chest. She looked me in the eyes she then brought her hand to my cheek. "Tsukune." She said was she looked in to my eyes. She leaned down to my face. She tilted my head to the left. The next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to move but Moka held my tight so I won't escape. It went to pain to pleasure. She put my hand on her breast. She kept drinking my blood for a while. Moka then sat up I saw my blood run down to her chest. She had her uniform still on. I then sat up so our faces met. I started to lick my blood off her face. She went to the bite she made as I continued to lick my blood off of her. She started to use her tongue to clean the bite mark. The bite mark healed. She began to kiss my neck. When I was done licking the blood off of her. She grabbed my head and to my surprise she kissed me. We were kissing for a long time. In tell her red eyes went back to normal. She stopped kissing me and then she saw my blood on her's and my uniform. "Oh no what have I done." She pushed me out of her room and locked the door. After that I went to school while Moka stayed there all day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Moka's POV ** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What have I done." I said staring out of then window holding my knees to my chest. "Why did I do that." **"It's simple you love him." **"Who said that." I looked around for the voice. **"Don't you know anything...I'm your true nature you want him as your lover." **"No I don't he is just a friend." **"Don't try to hide it you love him you want him to be with you." **"No I don't just shut up." I said as tears ran down my face as I put my hands to my heart. "Why does my heart beat when I think of him...It's true I l..lov...love him I love Tsukune."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was that. This is two chapters in one. If I made any mistakes please tell me. And what do you think should I make a lemon soon. Please review and let me know what you think and tell me your Ideas.


	4. Chapter 5 The feeling of Love

Chapter 5 The feeling of Love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Tsukune's POV **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that day Moka stop talking to me. She stop coming out of the room. I started to miss her. She won't even come out to eat or anything. I started to give up hope. I just stared at her bedroom door. "Hey Moka I have to talk to you...Moka I'm leaving Yokai academy I won't come back...so you can be happy...I'm leaving tomorrow okay." After that I went to school once again. It was a normal day I met 2 new girls and we became friends one is named Ruby the other Mizore. We got along I just talked to all of them like a normal day. But a guy came into the class room and looked at me. "Are you Tsukune Aono." "Yes I am. Who are you?" "I am Kuyō the leader of student police and you Tsukune Aono are going on trail were you are going to be put up for death." "What why?" "You are human you must die." He grabbed my and lifted me up. Next thing I knew I was on a cross tied up and hanging there. I looked to the crowd their eyes were filled with hate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Moka POV** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I heard Tsukune saying he was going to leave I was so sad. I was crying. I then heard a knock at my bedroom door. Then I saw Kurumu and Yukari and 2 other girls busted into my room. "What the hell." All 4 of them stared at me "Moka Tsukune is going to be killed." They said in unison. "What?" "There is no time to talk." Kurumu and the black hair chick lifted me up and then I saw it Tsukune was in trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Tsukune's POV **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt Moka's Yokai flare up. I looked in the sky there was Ruby and Kurumu carrying Moka. Then I saw Yukari and Mizore running towards me. "This is going to be fun." When Kuyō said that I looked at him. They dropped Moka. Moka ran towards Kuyō. When she reached him she kicked him. Ruby and Kurumu picked me up and took me to the school's roof. When Moka got to the roof she ran and hugged me. "Tsukune I'm so sorry this is all my fault." "Moka it's not your fault this happen."

"_**Hehehe thats all you got vampire lets see how you handle this." **_Kuyō was in his monster form. The all of sudden a I looked down to my chest and I saw a flame arrow in my heart. I was in great pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Moka POV** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I saw Tsukune go down. I held his head up. "Tsukune listen to me don't die do you hear me." Tsukune smiled at me. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Moka I love you." "Tsukune please stay with me I love you to please don't die." "Moka." "Tsukune." I brought his face to mine. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back. We held each others hands and our fingers intertwine. I stopped kissing him when I heard his heart stop beating. My Yokai flared up with no control I looked at that fox thing. I didn't say a word and next thing I knew he was lying on the ground dead. I walked over to Tsukune's body and began to give him my blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Tsukune's POV **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at a place I didn't know. I looked to my left there was Moka she was naked so was I. "Moka where am I?" I said . Moka looked into my eyes and began to kiss me. When we parted away. "Tsukune I'm sorry after the fight with Kuyō you died ans to save you I turned you into a vampire. So if you hate me I understand." When she said that I kissed her. She put her arms behind. When we stopped kissing. She looked into my eyes. "Tsukune I want you be my mate." "Moka I love you." I kissed her on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ** End of dream **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in the schools infirmary . "What the hell am I dreaming about." I look around there was Moka in a chair sleeping.


	5. Update :(

I am sorry guys. I haven't been updating in a while. With school and all that but my summer break is coming up so I will try to update during my break. If you have any Ideas please comment or P message me thank you


End file.
